King Harkinian
The King Character Description King Harkinian is a King of Hyrule and father of Princess Zelda. Harkinian appears in the video games Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. Although not having much of a role in The Faces of Evil, he plays a bigger role in The Wand of Gamelon when he leaves Hyrule to help his cousin, Duke Onkled, whose lands of Gamelon are being attacked by the evil forces of Ganon. After a month of absence, Princess Zelda, Harkinian's daughter, decides to go to Gamelon to find her father. It is later revealed that Onkled betrayed his cousin, had him imprisoned, and sided with Ganon in exchange of power. Link was sealed into a mirror by Ganon with the use of magic. Zelda then manages to free both her father and Link, and Onkled is made to "scrub all the floors in Hyrule". These games are often used to create "YouTube Poop" remix videos, and Harkinian is often used as a character in them. Most of his dialogue has become an internet meme, with such phrases as "Dinner," "My boy" (often phoneticized as "Mah boi"), and "Scrub all the floors in Hyrule" being especially popular. Trophy Description His name tells it all... the king of YouTube Poop finally becomes a true warrior and rejects his ideology of striving for peace. With so many tough fighters... his throne is at risk! He also prevails as the king of stats, not failing at any side. His love for dinner is notable by his trademark gun, the Dinner Blaster, with the ability to fire a burger barrage at his foes! Fear this Dinner warrior! Don't beg for mercy, as he'll only talk about mercy after you've scrubbed all the floors in Hyrule. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Special moves Misc. Role in The Subspace Emissary King Harkinian first appears in the Subspace Emissary when he is confronted by I.M. Meen in Hyrule. Both of them get into a fight about who is the better Youtube Poop source. After the loser is defeated by the winner, the Halberd flies over Hyrule, dropping some Shadow Bugs, creating some Subspace Army soldiers. In response, the winner revives the loser, and both of them dive down the King's castle to fight the invaders. After the invaders' defeat, the King and Meen laugh at them before seeing a Shadow Bug-possessed King statue, which the duo defeat. The heroes then chase the Halberd via The King's carriage until it reaches a cave. The King and I.M. Meen delve deep into the cave and defeat Glutko, giving them a passage to escape. Back in Hyrule, though, a Subspace Bomb detonates, engulfing The King's home. The King punches I.M. Meen for laughing at that incident. The duo later progress through the Lost Woods. In a tree branch, The King sees Link and Yoshi with a trophied false Peach, or Mario and Pit with a trophied false Zelda. The King then hops out of the tree branch to greet Link or the false Zelda, but he gets trophied by Dr. Robotnik. Fortunately, I.M. Meen arrives to fight the doctor and blows up his Eggmobile after the fight, sending Robotnik and the King trophy flying in a distance. At the same time Leonidas defeated the Persian Messenger in Persian Forest, the King trophy falls in front of Leonidas' feet. Leonidas revives Harkinian and tells him that he wants his revenge on Robotnik for conquering Sparta. Harkinian also wants his revenge on Robotnik for being trophied by the doctor. The two kings travel through the scorched forest until they are stopped by Xerxes and Robotnik, who send their Persian Army and Badniks to defeat the two kings. This proves futile and forces the partners in crime to retreat, while the kings continue with their journey. In the Final Forest, Harkinian and Leonidas hear Gaston trophying I.M. Meen. Leonidas rushes towards Gaston while Gaston prepares to fire his Dark Cannon, but Harkinian destroys the Dark Cannon with his dinner. The kings then fight Gaston and Frollo, who arrived on time, and win. Harkinian revives Meen, and both perform a bro-fist. Meen then joins kings Harkinian and Leonidas on their adventure. Playable appearances King Harkinian is playable in the following levels: *Hyrule *Lost Woods *Persian Forest *Final Forest Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, I'm fighting a King! Where is his kingdom anyway? Otacon: How did you know he was a king? ...Yeah... he's the king of Hyrule. Snake: '''Hyrule has a king? I did not know that... '''Otacon: You did not know The King since he was a character who appeared in two shitty CD-I games. I wouldn't be playing those games if I were you, Snake... Snake: '''Why is he throwing dinner around like it was nothing?! What a waste of food... '''Otacon: The King is a dinner fanatic. As you can tell, he's got dinner to spare. And he can shoot over 9000 dinners with his epic gun: The Dinner Blaster. Snake: Tasty... Otacon: '''Oh, and don't get beaten by the King, or you will be scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule... '''Snake: I wonder what's for dinner... Gallery Palette swaps Artwork The_King.jpg|The King's old art. Screenshots Video Smash Bros Brawl Character Moveset - The King|The King's Moveset Trivia *King Harkinian's backward throw has the largest area-of-effect of any throw in Lawl. *Along with Hitler's Pencil of Doom, The Dinner Blaster is the only move to not be insprired by the character's original source. *Slippery Spill is the first Brawl-free move in the game. Category:Starting Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda (universe) Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Heroes Category:Defensive Category:Top Rank Category:Classical Era Category:Males Category:Fictional